Angel of Death
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: If you want to die...Jashin is the way to go. Rated M: for death,suicidal thoughts Cast:OC,Jashin,Hidan


I laid there on my bed, staring at nothing in particular, with only one thing going through my mind.

_Death_

I hated my life and more disturbingly…..my very being.

There was nothing to make me feel better; I tried so hard to love myself as I should but…..never happened.

I got up and shuffled over to the computer, glancing at the clock reading 1:45am, actually going to post a stupid ad on Craigslist under personal's, category rant and raves.

That's why it's there so why not. I just posted it:

_No one wants me_

_I hate myself/life and don't see any point to live anymore. Help me die._

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. It'll be flagged for removal no doubt but whatever, I let it out in the open.

Within a few seconds my computer beeped, showing I had a new email. I clicked and saw it was a response to my posting. Why I opened it I don't know; probably someone trying to talk me out of it….like they really care.

* * *

_You're wrong, someone does want you._

I snorted and typed back. _Yeah like who?_

_Jashin-sama. _

I made a face. _Who the hell is that?_

_My god who fucking wants you die for him though I'll be the one helping out._

What the hell is this person talking about? This Jashin wants me to die for him? It's disturbing.

_I doubt that so leave me alone. I don't appreciate being made fun of from the way I'm feeling._

It took a minute before whoever it was responded.

_Don't fucking doubt me it's true. Your filthy soul will be cleansed and you'll be in a better place with him. I aid him in these types of cases so if you are serious about wanting to die….meet me in person._

I didn't answer for a few minutes. They can't be serious but…..what if it's true. Many thoughts went through my head until I started to cry.

_Please tell me this isn't some cruel joke and you're telling me the truth?_

I felt so terrible that I was even considering this but it's not like it mattered anyway.

_I never lie about my god and give you my word._

I warily answered.

_Where do I meet you?_

I wiped my face and tried to stop crying.

_2am. At the park in front of the lake, I'll be sitting on the bench and before you ask: I have slicked back platinum colored hair and purple eyes._

He actually has purple eyes and almost silver hair? Nobody has that color and it being natural.

_I'll be there._

* * *

I sighed and left my room, heading towards the destination that I shouldn't even have considered.

I arrived exactly on time and did see a man sitting on the bench. He looked gorgeous in the moonlight, his hair shining like silver and his pale skin simply glowed.

I never have seen such a handsome man before, with such devilish features at that. "Um, excuse me?" He gazed at me with a smirk, his eyes sparkling like two amethyst gemstones.

He was perfect.

Why did I have to be so plain? I might reconsider dying if I had someone like him in my life, to remind me of how beautiful life can be.

"What's your name cutie?" I blushed slightly and shook my head. "Not going to tell me eh? Whatever, it doesn't fucking matter I suppose."

He stood up and held out his hand, "Shall we?" I bit my lip and for some reason, I was being drawn into him, taking his hand and letting him lead me to who knows where.

I didn't want to ever let go of his hand, it was so strong and warm, but unfortunately I had to when we came to a secluded opening among the trees.

He released my hand and murmured, "Once again, are you sure you want to fucking die for Jashin sama?" I nodded without thinking, transfixed on this beautiful man as he smiled at me.

* * *

"Alright, hang on a second and it'd be better if you looked away."

I turned around and heard him walk off, flinching when I heard him groan/hiss loudly about something. Within another minute I felt that powerful hand take my own, guiding me with him into a red symbol on the ground.

He smirked and answered my question before I asked, "It's my god's symbol and is required for the ritual. You ready?" I bit my lip and murmured, "It's not going to hurt is it?"

"I'll make it quick."

I took a deep breath and nodded. That smirked just grew wider and he took a step closer, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Before your life ends, will you indulge me with a kiss?"

I gawked a little from the request and hastily turned him down, "I..I'm sorry….I can't." He was just too perfect for me to do that, let alone touch.

He chuckled, "There's no fucking harm in it so why not?" "I don't want to….corrupt you." I was totally convinced now that my soul was tainted and useless, being with this man made everything clear.

"You can't fucking corrupt me as long as I serve my god." He brushed his lovely lips across mine, barely touching them to make me comply to his request.

I warily press against them, earning a low grunt from this wondrous being, actually kissing someone I have never met until tonight.

* * *

I wished it never would end and he pulled back just a hair to whisper, "Jashin-sama wants you now."

It happened so fast. I gasped and clung to his chest, feeling the sharp pressure in my stomach. He kissed me one final time and I choked out with a plea, "Are you an angel?"

He smirked again and caught my body as it went limp, placing me gently onto the ground. "You flatter me, but I will tell you my name...Hidan."

I mouthed it out with a small smile….beautiful. He was an angel…an angel of death.

My vision grew blurry, wanting to keep this man in my sight for as long as possible until something else caught my eye.

It was a cloaked figure coming straight down at me; like from the heavens. The man smiled devilishly yet cordially.

He was breathtaking beyond recognition.

That must be Jashin…...I tried to lift my arms up, longing for his welcoming embrace.

He came closer and did just that, whispering into my ear as he lifted my soul. "You're no longer fraudulent; it's time to go home my child."

I smiled at him softly. Home.

He was my salvation all along.

* * *

*Hidan saw the life drain from her body, chest elevated until it slowly came back down.

"Jashin-sama has taken her soul at last."

_Well done, Hidan my child. She is at peace; you found one truly worthy of me._

Hidan said a prayer in gratitude to his god before staring up at the moon.

He may not be fond of doing this only once in a while, but that's if and when he finds one pitiful soul that might just resist his charm.

If he can ever succeed on meeting one that can do that...…that soul is one truly worth saving.

**Finish**


End file.
